Ryozumi Manami-Hyogo (Ashlynn Gravois)
Ryozumi Manami (冬子稲光) is a Shinigami in the 13 Court Guard Squads and a member of the 8th Division, her Captain is ''---''. She is also the younger sister of Ishimaru Manami. ''Quotes :"I may be blind, but I can see more than you ever will." Appearance Ryozumi appears as any typical Shinigami would, however the upper half of her uniform is cut at the shoulders as opposed to other Shinigami who have sleeves. She also has unusually has dark tanned skin and snow white hair. She usually keeps her hair tied in a pony tail but sometimes likes to just have her hair down. She also wears a specially designed blindfold over her eyes due to being blind. The blindfold is special in that it acts as artificial eyes allowing Ryozumi to see reiatsu in the shapes of others. As without the blindfold, Ryozumi would have to rely on sound as she had previously. Personality Ryozumi's personality is unique in that it is split between herself and her Zanpakutou spirits. So while she comes across as only having a single personality, she instead has three individual personalities. Her personalities are as follows: :'First Personality': This personality is her primary personality and the one that others perceive as her only personality. In this personality, Ryozumi acts very shy and innocent and refrains from speaking her mind or being independant preferring to rely on others for support or for a purpose in life. :Due to her cute looks and this personality aspect, it is quite likely people may treat her like a child. However despite this she tries to always think positively and always remain respectful of others and their feelings. This being the only personality aside from her true personality in which she shows concern for others well being. :'Second Personality': This personality is the one portrayed by the Sand spirit, Suna. It is also the first personality to indicate that Ryozumi suffers from split personality disorder or SPD. In this personality, Ryozumi takes on the traits shown by Suna herself. :She becomes very bold and will speak her mind whenever she has an issue. She also becomes very possessive and seductive believing she can charm her opponents into submitting to her will. This personality first surfaces when Ryozumi masters the first half of her Shikai. :'Third Personality': This personality is the one portrayed by the Ice spirit, Reitou. It is the final individual personality to surface within Ryozumi. In this personality, Ryozumi becomes very silent and almost never speaks. :She becomes cold and calculating like Reitou and believes her actions speak louder than any words she could speak. It is in this personality she can be considered a total beast as she will fight and never back down. This personality would surface when Ryozumi finally mastered the second half of her Shikai. :'TRUE Personality': This personality is Ryozumi's true personality and is a combination of the traits of her other three personalities. In this personality, Ryozumi believes in relying on others but she will also never abuse herself to gain the follwing of others like Suna. :She is certainly not shy and will speak her mind on subjects which she needs to. She is very confident in her abilities and firmly believes that actions can do both good and bad and thus thinks before acting, unlike Reitou. It is thus shown that her individual personalities help each other. This true personality only surfaces upon releasing her complete Shikai. Relationships ''Friends and Family *'Ishimaru Manami': Ryozumi has a very deep relationship with Ishimaru as they have been sisters for as long as they can both remember. As such the two have always shared information with each other, even when the two separated due to joining the 13 Court Guard Squads. The two became particularly close after a group of Arrancar attacked Rukongai, in which Ryozumi was saved from a burning house by Ishimaru. *'Anise Heiei': ''Love Interests'' ''History ''Arrival In Rukongai Prior to arriving in Rukongai, Ryozumi lived on Earth as a Plus. Also, Ryozumi had pretty much always been blind even before she became a Plus. One fateful night, Ryozumi was attacked on Earth by a Hollow. Before the Hollow could devour Ryozumi and make her a Hollow as well she was fortunately saved by a Shinigami. Following this event, the Shinigami would use a soul burial on her soul and send her to the Soul Society. These events taking place exactly one year after her sister, Ishimaru was sent to the Soul Society. Eventually, Ryozumi would be reunited with Ishimaru and be adopted into the Manami family. ''Living In A Family'' Ryozumi would find adjusting to a new family somewhat difficult, but the only the thing that kept her going was being with her sister Ishimaru. The two of them grew closer than they had been on Earth, with Ryozumi giving Ishimaru someone to talk to and Ishimaru being the supportive older sister to Ryozumi. ''The Great Fire'' After several months of this new family life, Ryozumi had begun to adjust. However that family life would become torn apart as the Arrancar's attacks on Rukongai would increase. On one of these attacks, the Manami family home would become ravaged in flames from the Arrancar's destruction. Unfortunately, after everyone had escaped the building the family realized Ryozumi was still inside, unable to get out due to her blindness. Ishimaru would then risk herself and enter the burning building, and would search through the flames. Finally Ishimaru arrived at their bedroom where she made contact with Ryozumi. Unfortunately the door appeared to be blocked, but Ishimaru was able to unblock the door and get her sister out of the building before anything serious would happen. Due to all this frustration, Ishimaru decided she'd had enough. She decided that in order to prevent anything like this from ever happening again, she would apply to the Shinigami Academy in order to protect both her sister and her family as a Shinigami. From that day forward, Ryozumi would remain at home with the rest of her family minus Ishimaru. The two sisters would remain in contact regardless. ''Joining The Shinigami'' ''The 9th Division'' ''Powers & Abilities :'Swordsmanship Expert': Despite being blind, Ryozumi proved she was well versed in the usage of sword combat. Able to defend and block attacks from an opponent through sound alone. Despite this, she had much more difficulty fighting back as knowing where to attack is very different. However, with the aide of her blindfold this difficulty is overcome allowing Ryozumi to fight like others. :'Kidou Practioner': While not a member of the 5th Division, Ryozumi was capable of proficiently using the Kidou arts. :'Physical Prowess': While not initially present, when using her Shikai Ryozumi becomes heavily competative and shows a great deal of strength in her strikes. This proves that despite her usual cute and innoncent exterior, she should never be taken lightly. :'Sensitive Hearing': As a spiritual being that was blind, Ryozumi trained her body to focus on other senses to compensate for her lack of sight. One of these was her hearing which is heavily sensitive, in which she could hear her opponent's movements as well as breathing and even feint mumbles which would usually be so incoherent that normally such mumbles would be unhearable. :'High Spiritual Potential': Despite being a low ranked Shinigami, Ryozumi's potential shouldn't be ignored. This is evident by the fact that her Zanpakutou Spirits would not teach her to completely release her Shikai due to it's power. Believing Ryozumi to not be ready at handling such power, until she would reach the rank of Fukutaichou as stated by Suna. :'Expert Tactician': While not shown until after aquiring her release of Reitou, Ryozumi would prove herself cunning and calculating. Predicting typical movements of Arrancar and being able to anticipate just what her opponents would do next. Being able to easily pick up on an opponent's habits and turn them into points of advantage. While by being no means psychic, it was due to this that she could be relentless in combat using Reitou. ''Zanpakutou Ryozumi's Zanpakutou is called Reitousuna, which means "Freezing Sand" and is based on the theme of polar opposite elementals. The elementals being Heat and Ice which relate to, Summer and Winter which are two of the four seasonal themes. Ryozumi's Zanpakutou is even more unique due to being a Dual Zanpakutou, something that is very rare among Shinigami. Thus the potential of Ryozumi's Zanpakutou is almost limitless aside from the limitations her maternal twin spirits put on her. ''Appearance'' Reitousuna in it's sealed form takes on the form of a pair of twin and almost identical katana whose sheath are chained together at Ryozumi's hip. The two blades are so identical that the only difference is their hilts and even then the difference is very minor. The sheaths appear to be decorated in a golden dragon, most likely due to Ryozumi's love of dragons. The hilts only difference is their color, and is of a typical polar opposite theme of black and white to symbolize their polar opposite themes. ''Shikai'' Unlike most of Shikai, Ryozumi's Zanpakutou releases into three entirely different states with two of them being incomplete forms of the third. This is firstly due to Reitou refusing to teach Ryozumi his half of her release. Therefore she is capable of at first only releasing Suna's half of her Shikai. Eventually forcing Reitou to teach her his half and to learn that she isn't ready to fully release her Shikai just yet. As such, her Shikai takes on two separate forms. It's sand form and it's ice form. The sand form of Suna at first merely changes into a different katana appearance but can then turn to sand and be manipulated for any sort of purpose Ryozumi wills it to just like Senbonzakura, in addition the sand will naturally protect Ryozumi being that it is part of her. It's ice form changes two a different type of katana appearance as well but is purely made out of ice. Due to it's frozen nature, it's ice form will freeze the molecules in the air as a natural defense. And thus is capable of manipulating those molecules for any kind of ice attack Ryozumi can potentially think of, just as Hyorinmaru is able to. ''Release Command'' :First Release: The first release command Ryozumi learns is the release command for Suna. The release command for Suna is "Togu tame hokori, Suna." which translates to "Grind to dust, Sand." :Second Release: The second release command Ryozumi learns is the release command for Reitou. The release command for Reitou is "Samasu za tsumetai taifu, Reitou." which translates to "Awaken the icy hurricane, Freezing." :TRUE Release: The third and final release command Ryozumi learns is the release command for her complete Shikai, Reitousuna. The release command for Reitousuna is "Jun tame aisu ken sate togu, Reitousuna." which translates to "Turn to ice and then grind, Freezing Sand." ''Shikai Powers'' Due to the complex nature of Ryozumi's Zanpakutou, her Shikai has two passive base abilities for each half of her Shikai as well as five overall attacks that she can perform. Two for each half of her Shikai and one final combination attack for her complete Shikai. It is also important to note, that in her complete release only the combination attack be be performed. In addition the base abilities of the two halves negate each other in the complete release. The base abilities and attacks are as follows: :Suna's Ability: While not initially passive, once Suna turns to sand this ability starts. As Suna is merely a physical manifestation of Ryozumi's soul it has a mind of it's own and cannot be controlled by Ryozumi herself. The sand will automatically circle around Ryozumi as a constant protective barrier and will only leave her when she manipulates the sands with her hands. :Reitou's Ability: In a similar manner to Suna's ability, Reitou has a passive ability except this ability automatically activates as soon as Reitou is released. Reitou will constantly lower the tempreture of the air molecules around it's blade causing the atmosphere to go to zero tempreture or below levels. This ability just like Suna's cannot be controlled by Ryozumi and is an automatic defense mechanism. :Suna's First Attack: :Suna's Second Attack: :Reitou's First Attack: :Reitou's Second Attack: :Reitousuna's Combination Attack: ''Bankai'' ''Bankai Powers'' ''Credits'' This wiki page and it's content have been created by Ashlynn Gravois. Category:Shinigami